the fairytale which haizaki plays: cinderella
by BeliefinFlower
Summary: Cinderella yang menderita serta pangeran yang sedang mencari jodoh, keduanya selalu dihubungkan oleh benang merah tak kasat mata. Hanya masalah waktu sampai takdir mempertemukan keduanya. Satu dari seribu kisah Cinderella —NijiHai.


**the fairytale which haizaki plays: cinderella**

warnings: knb!disney!AU (?), humu, ooc level akut, plot garing, typo, eyd sudah almarhum. anggap juga nggak ada marga-margaan di sini, plis.

**a/n: **Cerita geje ini terinspirasi dari fanart Shaanon (s-haa [titik] tumblr [titik] com [slash] 87463282455/the-fairy-tale-which-kuroko-plays). Sudah minta izin juga buat pakai gambarnya. Entah, tolong segala keanehan dimaklumi. Saya nggak bisa ngelawak di fanfic, jujur aja… tapi lagi belajar ya sudahlah maklumi saja.

credit: fujimaki tadatoshi dan walt disney company

.

.

.

Binaran mata Haizaki Shougo meredup. Tak bergairah. Tak bersemangat.

Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil—lebih tepatnya diteriaki—dengan sebutan upik abu tersebut hanya bisa memandang bosan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja berdebunya. Beberapa lembar foto terselip di antara kertas bergores tulisan-tulisan tangan berliuk anggun yang membuat Haizaki sakit mata, tak lupa dengan nama kawan-kawan brengseknya yang ia sayangi tertera sebagai pengirim.

Surat-surat beserta foto yang membuat Haizaki panas itu datang berangsur selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Biang keladi pertama perusak _mood _upik abu ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, sang putri cantik nan manis berkulit putih salju, berambut sewarna kayu eboni—yang kena tumpahan cat biru—, serta mempunyai bibir mungil berwarna merah muda. Putri salju adalah julukan bagi si putri yang manis tersebut. Haizaki terkejut saat pertama kali ia melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut tertulis di amplop biru muda yang unyu. Bagaimana caranya orang yang sudah meninggal bisa mengirim surat? Masih segar dalam ingatan Haizaki saat para kurcaci—yang menempati rumah tempat Kuroko bernaung dulu—telah mengabarkan berita duka bahwa Kuroko telah tiada. Kabarnya putri cantik itu telah diracuni oleh sang ratu jahat dengan satu galon _Apple_ _Vanilla Milkshake _lengkap dengan dispensernya. _Shock_, bingung, saat itu juga Haizaki merutuki sifat semi-tsunderenya yang mengakibatkan ia terlambat untuk melontarkan perasaan bela sungkawa. Namun pada saat ia ingin melayat ke rumah duka untuk menyekar—bahkan ia sudah membeli bunga kamboja yang wangi dan kain kafan bersih—tiba-tiba secepat badai datanglah surat Kuroko dengan kabar berbanding terbalik dari sebelumnya. Isi surat itu adalah curahan hati sang putri salju yang menceritakan bahwa dirinya secara ajaib telah hidup kembali berkat kecupan dari sang pangeran dari pulau seberang bernama Kagami Taiga—yang katanya juga adalah cinta sejatinya. Di dalam surat itu tersemat pula kertas undangan pernikahannya dan foto-foto _pra-wedding _mereka yang romantis.

Oh, _nice._ Haizaki jadi ingin tahu oli merk apa yang dioleskan ke dalam rantai kehidupan Kuroko sampai-sampai bisa berputar begitu cepat.

Surat-surat dan foto lainnya yang datang menyusul beberapa hari berikutnya pun kurang lebih berinti sama. Ada foto bahagia Takao Kazunari bersama seekor katak ber-_megane_ yang diakui Takao bernama Pangeran Shintarou. Kabarnya pangeran itu terkena kutukan menjadi katak namun sudah hilang sejak mereka menikah dan mengklaim bahwa cinta mereka adalah sejati. Oh, Haizaki merasa ini jahat karena ia tidak mendapat undangan sama sekali—meski diam-diam Haizaki turut berbahagia. Beberapa hari kemudian datang surat dari Akashi Seijuurou, pria sengak bertubuh mungil dengan kecantikan dan keabsolutannya itu mengirim fotonya bersama titan ganteng bersurai ungu, diakui sebagai pacar barunya. Sebelas dua belas dengan Takao, diceritakannya bahwa pangeran bernama Murasakibara Atsushi ini dulunya terkena kutukan menjadi monster buruk rupa dan kembali ganteng dengan kecupan dan cinta. Haizaki hanya bisa mengernyit heran, tidak habis pikir mengapa tren kutukan yang dipecahkan oleh kecupan sepertinya sedang menembus _marketing _global. Terakhir, ada Aomine Daiki dengan alias Pocahontas-nya itu yang sedang berfoto dengan bule pirang tampan bernama Kise Ryouta. Untuk kasus yang satu ini Haizaki yakin seratus persen si bule pirang itu menderita gegar otak atau apalah ketika di hutan sampai-sampai selera cintanya terjun bebas pada Pocahontas yang ... yah, seperti itu.

Mereka serentak ingin menghadiri pernikahan Snow White dengan pasangannya masing-masing dan menanti kehadiran Haizaki di sana untuk sekedar cipika-cipiki.

Haizaki berdecak. Ini sih namanya mereka mau pamer dan melihat Haizaki jadi jomblo ngenes di acara pernikahan Snow White. Paling mereka ingin mencercanya yang tak kunjung laku. Ya, bagaimana lagi? Kelakuan preman Haizaki ini membuatnya sulit sekali untuk mendapat jodoh, meski hati kadangkali _Hello Kitty_.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, mereka seenak jidat saja mengambil kalimat 'cinta sejati'. Memangnya mereka tahu apa itu cinta sejati yang sebenarnya, hah?

_Bullshit, man_. Lihat saja kelakuan ibu tirinya pada awal pengukuhan pernikahannya dengan sang ayahanda. Dulu ibu tirinya itu juga berkoar-koar bahwa papanya adalah cinta sejatinya. Pada awalnya, orang itu menyuruh Haizaki memanggil dirinya Mama Makoto. Sumpah, Haizaki bergidik lagi mengingat masa-masa modus ibu tirinya itu. Dirinya juga sempat ingin menceburkan diri ke sumur karena tidak mengerti kenapa kala itu hatinya yang _macho _bisa terjerumus ke dalam buaian lembut suara Mama Makoto yang sehalus Ayase Yukiya, namun sekejap suara itu berubah menjadi sekejam Lelouch Lamparougue. Dan jujur saja ketika Papa Shoichi bilang nama mama barunya adalah Mama Makoto, Haizaki kira ia akan dapat mama yang menawan, murah senyum, bersurai sewarna kayu cokelat manis, serta hati selembut pakaian rendaman m*lto, dari acara renang di fandom sebelah yang hobi sekali _splash splash free_. Namun ternyata bukannya beda marga, beda jugalah sifatnya. Pupus harapan Haizaki mempunyai mama seganteng paus orca itu, mungkin Papa Shoichi tidak berhasil karena ada lumba-lumba galak di sekitar sang paus.

Yah, mau tidak mau ia memang kangen sosok mama sih. Haizaki kangen mama. Jadi saat dulu Papa Shoichi bilang bahwa ia akan punya mama baru, langsung berbunga-bungalah wajahnya—bukan, hatinya.

"UPIK ABUUUUUUUUU!"

Mana ia tahu bakal diteriaki setiap hari seperti ini. Lihatlah hidupnya sekarang saat Papa Shoichi sedang pergi merantau mencari nafkah dan membuat Mama Makoto serta kakak-kakak tirinya menguasai rumah. Dirinya langsung berlumur abu karena pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang sungguh tak pantas di mata dan di hati. Bahkan sekarang Haizaki tidak boleh memanggil ibu tirinya dengan sebutan Mama Makoto lagi, melainkan Hanamiya Makoto-sama. Memang panggilannya kurang greget, salahkan selera mama tirinya itu. Semua kebaikan Hanamiya Makoto-sama dan saudara-saudara tirinya dulu ternyata adalah dusta belaka, kasih sayang itu hanya ditunjukkan di depan sang ayahanda semata lalu sesudahnya ganti menjadi lemparan abu.

Rambut Haizaki kelabu, maka teman satu-satunya juga haruslah abu—kata Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak tirinya, yang tidak ngaca akan warna rambutnya sendiri.

Meski _kokoro_ sempat terluka oleh pengkhianatan keluarga tirinya tersebut, tapi Haizaki tentu saja _tsuyoi._ Haizaki tidak selemah itu. Kalau Hanamiya Makoto-sama marah, ia turut marah kok. Kalau perlu bunuh-bunuhanlah sekalian. Sayangnya satu tahun lalu koleksi senjata Haizaki dari masa batita sampai saat ini habis dicuri oleh Mayuzumi dengan _misdirection _atas perintah Hanamiya. Tak mau mati dalam keadaan jomblo ngenes seperti ini, maka suka tak suka Haizaki harus menjadi korban sado dari keluarga tirinya.

.

.

"UPIK ABUUUUUUU—"

Haizaki mendesis, ember berisi cucian di tangannya nyaris ia lempar saking kesalnya. "AKU BUKAN UPIK ABU, SIALAN. CARI SEBUTAN LAIN."

Kok berani melawan? Oh, jelas, karena itu bukan teriakan Hanamiya Makoto-sama. Tapi kakak tirinya, Himuro Tatsuya. Pagi tadi Hanamiya Makoto-sama pamit jalan-jalan entah ke mana—tidak mungkin berburu, kalau berburu duda keren sih mungkin. Sedangkan kakak tirinya satu lagi, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sedang sibuk mengurus usaha salonnya bersama Abang—Eneng?—Reo.

Beres dengan cuciannya yang telah ia rendam, saatnya mengurus anak mami yang saat ini sedang dilanda desperasi. Himuro Tatsuya satu minggu lalu baru saja mengetahui bahwa gebetannya, Murasakibara Atsushi, telah menjalin cinta dengan orang lain. Belakangan Haizaki tahu yang menjadi unek-unek Himuro ini adalah kawannya sendiri, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou, pria yang sering disebut _Belle _karena kecantikannya yang absolut. Melihat Himuro mau tidak mau Haizaki sedikit merasa kasihan, mengingat dari dulu Himuro adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu setia menemani Murasakibara bahkan sejak sang pangeran masih dikutuk menjadi monster buruk rupa. Hal itu terus setia dilakukan Himuro selama bertahun-tahun. Pria dengan poni badai itu juga selalu menyanyikan _Hengenjizai no Magical Star _pada Murasakibara sepenuh hati dan jiwa dengan suaranya yang melebihi harga emas, intan, berlian, maupun harga premium yang baru saja naik. Pria itu juga selalu mabuk kepayang saat mulut Murasakibara mendesiskan '_Muro-chin' _sebagai panggilan kesayangan_._

Naasnya, semua itu berubah sejak gembong gunting menyerang. Himuro tidak bisa lagi masuk ke dalam istana karena kabarnya ada sosok cantik yang mulai hari itu menemani hari-hari si buruk rupa. Naas bertambah, meluapkan kenyataan bahwa cintanya belum bersambut. Sang pangeran benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _Belle_ dan kutukannya juga menghilang—lagi-lagi karena _Belle. _Patah hatinya Himuro Tatsuya ini nyaris menghancurleburkan rumah. Segala jurus bela diri yang sudah ia pelajari seumur hidupnya seketika langsung diterapkan pada perabotan rumah tangga yang tak berdosa sebagai pelampiasan. Suara emasnya yang dulu biasa melantunkan nada lembut nan romantis kini berganti menjadi menjadi gubahan _rock_ separo metal ala _Ai no Warrior _dan_ Rose Hip-Bullet._

Menghela napas, Haizaki menyambar nampan untuk alas secangkir cokelat panas untuk kakak tirinya satu itu, setidaknya untuk membungkam omongan galaunya nanti. Sudah cukup tadi pagi ia kena semprot slang air dari Hanamiya Makoto-sama karena terlambat bangun, lelah mendengar curhatan kakak tirinya itu yang disertai derai air mata semalaman. Awalnya Haizaki tulus bersimpati, namun ketika ia hendak menepuk-nepuk pundak Himuro tanda turut berduka tiba-tiba saja ia terkena tendangan maut kakak tirinya itu dan berkata ia tidak pernah sudi disentuh oleh upik abu. _YOUDONTSAY, SIAPA YANG MINTA CURHAT DULUAN, SIALAN._

"Kakakmu ini lagi patah hati lho, Shougo. Aku 'kan sedang butuh kehangatan. Sini main sama kakak." Himuro melambaikan tangannya, namun sesaat kemudian matanya menajam. "Asal jangan main colek seperti tadi malam ya, kakak bukan cowok murahan. Diriku hanya rela dicolek oleh Atsushi seorang."

Kalimat yang menjadi sambutan saat Haizaki membuka pintu kamar Himuro sontak membuat Haizaki meremang. "Nggak sudi juga nyentuh lekong kayak kamu."

"Dih. Nggak usah sok _tsundere _kayak pangeran katak itu, Shougo. Mau bilang aku cantik saja harus pakai istilah lekong."

Seru mungkin kalau cokelat panas di nampan ini Haizaki semburkan ke paras cantik nan kinclong kakaknya itu.

"Sini, main sama kakak."

"Najis. Ogah. Aku sibuk."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Haizaki melihat Himuro mulai menangis seperti tadi malam karena penolakan kurang ajar dari si upik abu. Awalnya Haizaki niat cuek bebek, namun mendadak ia membatu sesaat setelah bunyi derit pintu terdengar. Haizaki hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, menyadari Hanamiya Makoto-sama sudah pulang dari petualangan singkatnya.

"_Mommy_ ...," Himuro menghambur memeluk Hanamiya, melewati Haizaki dengan cepat dan sengaja membuat cangkir cokelat panas yang masih di tangan Haizaki tumpah pada baju berlumur abunya. "Upik abu nyebelin! Padahal kan dia tahu aku baru saja disakiti oleh Atsushi tapi dia masih aja jahat sama aku! _It hurts soooo much right in the kokoro. _Hiks." Aksen Amerika maksa ala Himuro mulai keluar.

Haizaki nyaris menjerit tertahan karena panasnya cokelat, namun nyalinya membela diri menciut ketika melihat sorot mata mama tirinya itu yang makin menajam—setajam gunting Akashi Seijuurou—seperti ingin memutilasi Haizaki saat ini juga.

"Dia bilang apa, Tatsuya?" tangan Hanamiya mengelus sayang rambut hitam anaknya, meski sesekali tangan Hanamiya jadi salah elus ke wajah ganteng Himuro—rambutnya halus sekali sih, jadi kepleset ke muka.

"Aku dibilang lekong sama dia."

Mata Hanamiya membulat. "APA?!"

Izinkan Haizaki panik.

"Tapi kan kamu memang lekong, anakku."

Tawaan Haizaki nyaris muncrat.

"IIIHHHHHH, KOK _MOMMY _JAHAT JUGA?! AKU BUKAN LEKONG, _MOOOOMMM. _KAMU JUGA JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KETAWA, UPIK ABU!"

"Lho, kamu nggak ngaca? Kamu itu mesos sekali, sayang. Homo pula."

"Kayak _mommy _nggak homo aja."

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu."

"_Sorry, Mom."_

"Lagipula tidak ada yang tidak homo di negeri ini, Tatsuya."

"..."

Haizaki yang dari tadi menjadi penonton mulai memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kabur dari pertengkaran absurd antara mama dan buah hatinya.

"Hei, upik abu. Jangan pergi dulu." Hanamiya bersuara, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk kembali melayangkan tatapan silet pada anak tirinya. "Saya bawa hadiah buat kamu tadi. Silahkan diambil di deket pintu depan."

"Eh—ha-hadiah?"

"Durian."

"Hah?"

"Duriannya dikupas. Isinya buat saya, Tatsuya, dan Chihiro. Kulitnya dibikin jadi bantal kamu nanti malam disertai rantai yang biasa biar kamu nggak bisa kabur ke mana-mana."

Tahu nggak? Haizaki rindu Papa Shoichi.

Hening masih menyelimuti suasana. Hanamiya terus sibuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Himuro tanda dia harus bisa _move on_, sementara Haizaki berniat melenggang pergi. Namun saat kakinya baru mengambil satu langkah, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kali ini terlihat kakak tirinya yang satu lagi masuk ke dalam kamar Himuro, pria berparas kalem berambut kelabu cerah dengan tatapan _stoic _bak papan gilesan baju yang menghiasi wajah gantengnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini? Kukira rumah ini kemalingan tadi saking sepinya." Mayuzumi bertanya dengan—masih—kalem

"Tatsuya masih patah hati, Chihiro. Lebih baik kamu tenangkan adikmu ini."

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya malas. "Hah? Aku capek, nanti juga dia tenang sendiri."

"Kalau tentang Atsushi selamanya aku nggak akan bisa _move on_!" Himuro bersikeras, kepalanya menggeleng kuat mengiringi matanya yang juga terpejam, menunjukkan _gesture_ ia sangat yakin akan keputusannya.

"Hah. Tatsuya, lebih baik kamu lupakan Astuti itu—"

"_It's _Atsushi, _brother!_"

"Iya, Astuti." Mayuzumi budek mendadak. "Karena aku baru saja bertemu dengan—"

"Aku nggak mau _move on_!" Himuro tegas akan pendiriannya.

Mayuzumi tersenyum senang, "Oh, ya sudah kalau kamu nggak mau. Tadi di depan rumah aku bertemu pengawal kerajaan. Dia memberikanku undangan pesta dansa di istana, semuanya boleh diundang. Pangeran Shuuzou sedang mencari jodoh, katanya. Kalau kamu nggak mau datang ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku kalau lusa pengawal istana akan memboyongku ke istana."

"..." Mendengar kata kerajaan dan Pangeran Shuuzou, pendirian Himuro sontak mulai amblas.

"Oke?" Mayuzumi semakin memanasi.

"Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi kalau ada surat dari istana?!"

"Halah, kumat 'kan galaunya."

"Bagaimana aku nggak galau?! _HE'S A PRINCE!"_

"Sama saja. Plin plan."

"AKU NGGAK PLIN PLAN!"

"Yang penting aku ganteng." Mayuzumi nggak nyambung.

"GANTENGAN AKU."

"Kamu mesos."

"ENAK AJA. KAKAK YANG MESOS."

"DIAAAAAAAAAAM!" Hanamiya berkoar ganas, membuat Haizaki yang dari tadi menjadi penonton ingin mundur lima langkah. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah garangnya ganti melengkungkan senyum pada dua anak kesayangannya. "Lebih baik _mommy _antar kalian ke salon Bang Reo supaya kalian bisa tambah ganteng. Yah, meski seluruh masyarakat negeri diundang, tapi pangeran Shuuzou pasti hanya akan bertekuk lutut salah satu diantara kalian, sayang. Kalian kembang desa di sini, tidak ada yang mengalahkan pesona kalian."

Haizaki yang mendengar hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, masih menatap mereka penuh harap. Kerajaan, pangeran, pernak-pernik itu terdengar menarik sekali. Kalau saja ia bisa tinggal di kerajaan itu, pasti ia bisa lepas dari mama tirinya yang berhati dajjal ini. Lalu abu-abu yang menempel pada badannya pasti sirna, ia akan tampak semakin menawan—apalagi jika disandingkan dengan Pangeran Shuuzou yang baik itu. Ah, rasanya akan bahagia sekali hidupnya.

"_Mom_, lihat deh. Sepertinya upik abu mau ikut pesta dansanya." Himuro terkikik geli melihat Haizaki berdiri di depan pintu yang tanpa sadar menatap mereka dengan binaran berlebih. "Mengkhayal saja dia, _mom. _Rantai sajalah dia biar tidak bisa ke mana-mana."

Lekong kampret. Haizaki bukan anjing.

Si upik abu hanya bisa bermuka masam pada ketiga orang di hadapannya. Mayuzumi masih kalem seperti biasa seolah tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan—err, meski kalau sudah malam malah biasanya Mayuzumi yang paling bersemangat dalam menyiksa si Haizaki ini dengan menambah rantai lapis tiga. AAARRRWW.

Kasihan sekali kalau Pangeran Shuuzou jatuh cinta dengan salah satu laki-laki jahat ini, apalagi kalau sampai mereka punya anak—bisa-bisa negeri ini punya kerajaan yang isinya _villain _semua. Duh. Haizaki juga bukan orang baik tapi setidaknya 'kan dia tidak pernah sadis main rantai pada orang.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Hanamiya mendelik seram. "Sudah sana, pergi! Bersihkan kamar mandi! Kau mau kusuruh Chihiro menambah rantainya jadi lapis sepuluh nanti malam?"

.

~000~

.

Pagi itu Nijimura Shuuzou bangun dengan kepala nyeri luar biasa, terutama di bagian belakangnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hal ini sudah nyaris satu tahun sang pangeran rasakan. Bukan hanya di bagian belakang kepala, namun juga kadang rasa sakit ini menjalar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya lainnya. Takut-takut rematik, ia pernah periksa ke dokter dan menerima jawaban yang tidak memuaskan—Nijimura tidak sakit apa-apa. Kalau kata Pangeran Shintarou—kawannya dari negeri seberang—yang suka sekali meramal bak dukun karena belajar otodidak mengamati _Oha-Asa, _katanya Nijimura sedang mengalami ikatan batin dengan jodohnya. Ada benang merah tak kasat mata di jari kelingkingnya yang menguat dan menghubungkan Nijimura dengan sang jodoh. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, namun jika hal itu benar maka Pangeran Shuuzou hanya bisa berempati pada jodohnya itu yang sepertinya sering sakit atau tersakiti.

Masih teringat rangkaian kalimat Midorima yang menjadi awal mula munculnya gagasan pesta dansa ini.

"_Kau merasa sakit setiap hari? Astaga. Tak salah lagi, orang itu—jodohmu—sepertinya maso sekali, _nanodayo_." Begitu kata Shintarou._

_Maso ..._

_... maso_

_... _masochist?

_Nijimura menjilat bibir mendengarnya._

Masochist person is a perfect creature on earth.

"_Aku harus menemukannya, Shintarou."_

Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Ambisi Pangeran Shuuzou yang ingin menemukan jodohnya sungguh sudah tak tertahankan. Ia harus menemukan siapapun orang maso tersebut, sekalipun dengan menyelenggarakan pesta dansa.

"Pagi, Nijimura-cchi! Lesu sekali sih? Seharusnya Nijimura-cchi semangat, _ssu_!" Kise Ryouta, salah satu teman Pangeran Shuuzou yang pagi itu ternyata sudah ada di ruang kerja Nijimura. Pria pirang dengan paras menawan itu sedang berdiri di balkon guna menatap matahari pagi yang cerah, memikirkan pacarnya yang mungkin saat ini sedang menatap matahari yang sama di ujung pulau sana. Ah, separo pikirannya jadi masih melayang pada sosok eksotis dengan tubuh yang terbalut pakaian seksi itu. Ya, Pocahontas-nya tersayang yang saat ini sedang mengalami _long distance relationship _dengannya.

"Lusa sudah pesta dansa, _nanodayo_. Kenapa mendadak tidak bergairah?" kali ini Midorima yang ternyata juga sudah mengobrak-abrik meja kerja Nijimura, di tangan kirinya ada _smartphone _model terbaru yang setia ia genggam guna mempercepat balasan jika sewaktu-waktu ada BBM masuk dari Kazunari tercinta. Dua tokoh utama _The Princess and The Frog _itu juga sedang mengalami LDR karena Midorima sedang membangun kerjasama untuk mendirikan beberapa bandar udara alternatif di beberapa masing-masing wilayah mereka untuk hubungan antar negeri yang lebih erat. Wuih. Kece, ya?

Kece dari Hong-Kong? Warga negara punya _smartphone_ tapi negaranya tidak punya bandar udara itu namanya cacat.

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi pesimis menemukannya. Lagipula apa orang seperti dia menyukai pesta dansa?" Nijimura loyo, dirinya hanya bisa menarik lembaran kertas panjang bergambar rancangan model bandar udara karya arsitek tersohor di negeri ini. Namun karena efek kepalanya yang masih terasa seperti tertusuk kulit durian, Nijimura malah pusing melihat gambar tersebut.

Midorima menghela napas. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Bukannya aku peduli masalah percintaanmu, _nanodayo. _Tapi kalau kau tidak segera bertemu dengan jodohmu, kerjaanmu bisa-bisa berantakan semua."

Nyaris meringis mendengar tanggapan Midorima, akhirnya Nijimura hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mana Murasakibara dan Kagami?"

"Hah, mereka bakal terlambat. Lagipula Nijimura-cchi tidak usah mengharapkan kedatangan mereka,_ ssu_. Kagami-cchi sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kuroko-cchi bulan depan, kalau Murasaki-cchi ... memang ada yang bisa diharapkan dari Murasaki -cchi?"

"Tidak, sih." Nijimura tersenyum kecut. Bukan karena kelakuan Murasakibara, namun berita sentilan pernikahan si putri salju dan Kagami membuatnya semakin gerah ingin menarik jodoh-yang-katanya-maso itu ke hadapannya.

'_Jodohku ... maunya ku... dirimu—'_

Nijimura merogoh ponselnya setelah medengar _ringtone _lagu populer dari negeri antah berantah yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu juri ajang pencarian bakat di salah satu negeri Asia Tenggara tersebut. Sang pangeran itu tidak tahu bahwa Midorima dan Kise baru saja saling melempar tatapan prihatin akan lirik _ringtone_ Nijimura yang seratus persen adalah curahan hatinya.

"Dari Kagami." Nijimura berujar setelah mematikan sambungannya. "Ia akan datang lusa di pesta dansa bersama Kuroko."

"Kalau begitu Kazunari juga boleh ikut, _nodayo_?"

"AIH. AKU JUGA MAU AJAK AOMINE-CCHI!"

_Twitched. _

Kening Nijimura mengerut sedalam tujuh samudra. Ingin rasanya menolak permintaan kolega-koleganya ini, namun bisa-bisa hubungan diplomatik antar negeri mereka hancur seketika. Akan mengerikan jikalau nanti negerinya tidak akan mempunyai negeri-negeri sahabat yang bisa diajak kerjasama. Negerinya akan dijuluki _introvert,_ tidak bisa bergaul, hanya karena pangerannya yang tidak sabar ingin mendapat jodoh. Sebagai pangeran yang baik hati, ganteng, dan bijaksana tentu saja Nijimura tidak bisa membiarkan hal-hal itu melanda warganya yang tak berdosa.

"Terserah kalian."

Doa enteng jodoh untuk Nijimura pun tanpa disadari meluncur tulus dari kawan-kawannya yang baik hati.

.

~000~

.

Siang itu rasanya Haizaki mau nangis. Entah kenapa hari ini pekerjaannya terasa luar biasa berat dari biasanya. Bukan karena efek siksaan kulit durian dan rantai tiga lapis dari Mayuzumi yang mengikat badannya tadi malam, tapi karena mentalnya yang luar biasa kalut oleh keadaan.

Apa sih maksud semua ini? _Hell, _ini rumahnya! Kenapa harus ia yang jadi pembantu di sini?! LOGIKANYA NGGAK NYAMBUNG. Jadi pembantu di rumah sendiri rasanya sungguh nyesek level dewa. Bahkan pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan di negerinya sendiri saja tidak boleh. Haizaki Shougo semenjak masih menjadi bayi imut sudah di sini, lahir di sini, menjejakkan kaki pertama kali di sini. Jadi sakitnya tuh di sini melihat Himuro dan Mayuzumi yang _notabene _adalah pendatang baru bisa dengan bebas melenggang pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan nanti malam. _SEKALI LAGI SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI_—_EMANG SIAPA ELO BERTIGA DI WILAYAH INI, KAMPRET._

Ia butuh _revolver_-nya yang disita oleh Hanamiya guna membunuh hidup-hidup—err?—tiga makhluk sadis itu sekaligus.

Namun tiba-tiba sosok transparan Haizaki Shougo mini seukuran kepalan tangan muncul di pundak sebelah kanannya. Tampak sangat rupawan dengan dua bola mata yang luar biasa inosen, membisikkan dengan lembut bahwa alur cerita ini tidak seharusnya menjadi _action _apalagi _gore. _Upik abu adalah sosok yang kuat dan penyabar—sejelek apapun sifatnya atau sejomblo apapun dia. Setelah itu sosok transparan itupun menghilang dengan imut. Segera saja Haizaki pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air wudhu guna mendamaikan hatinya yang panas.

Namun belum sempat kakinya menginjak lantai kamar mandi, suara dobrakan pintu utama pun menggelegar. Uh, bukannya tiga puluh menit lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke salon Bang Reo untuk memercantik diri?

"Pantesan aja usaha salon kamu sama Bang Reo defisit mulu, Kak. Apa banget sih, salon kayak gitu sering tutup. Kita 'kan jadi nggak dandan." Himuro misuh-misuh sembari menutup pintu. Sebelah tangannya mengipas-ngipas wajah mulusnya, berusaha menghilangkan hawa sisa-sisa terik matahari.

"Cerewet. Cowok mesos kayak kamu pasti bisa dandan sendiri." Mayuzumi nggak ambil pusing, ia justru ngeloyor ke kamar untuk dandan sendiri. Pesta dansa sudah nanti malam, baginya saat ini tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal-hal tak penting.

"_Mom,_ kenapa kakak sekarang jadi semenyebalkan upik abu sih?!"

Hanamiya hanya memberi Himuro tepukan di pundak. "Tidak usah dipikir. Mending kamu dandan saja biar Pangeran Shuuzou langsung bertekuk lutut di bawah kakimu pada pandangan pertama."

Bulu mata Himuro berkedip layaknya lampu tujuh belasan di kantor kelurahan.

Sementara Haizaki yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kembali mengosek lantai kamar mandi dengan tangisan tertahan. Sakitnya masih di sini. Andai saja rasa sakitnya bisa dibersihkan dengan sikat kamar mandi, mungkin dunianya akan jauh lebih indah. Pupuslah harapannya untuk ke istana. Hilang juga harapannya ingin melihat Pangeran Shuuzou yang sedang mencari jodoh itu. Ia sama sekali tidak punya baju ataupun pernak-pernik lainnya untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, membuatnya makin mustahil untuk pergi. Ergh. Ia nggak buta, Himuro dan Mayuzumi itu luar biasa ganteng dan cantik. Tidak ada cacat—selain Mayuzumi yang kadang-kadang suka datang dan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti Kuroko. Pasti si pangeran itu akan jatuh cinta pada salah satu diantara mereka. Nyesek membayangkan, Haizaki makin sesenggukan.

"DEK, ITU PUNYAKU!"

"KAKAK KENAPA SIH NGGAK MAU NGALAH SAMA ADIK SENDIRI!? BERIKAN PADAKU."

"Kalian pakai bando yang mana saja pasti sama-sama cantik. Tidak usah rebutan. Tolong diam atau satu-satu kutendang bokong kalian seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan pada upik abu."

Haizaki mengintip iri saudara-saudara tirinya yang mulai rempong. Mata kelabunya memerah kecewa melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam, bibir bawahnya tergigit menyesali momen pesta dansa ini yang tak akan terulang lagi. Haizaki akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk kabur dari rumah ini dan mempertaruhkan nasib di pesta dansa, menandakan selamanya ia akan menjadi babu di sini. Ah. Sungguh kasihan sekali upik abu yang malang ini.

Sekali lagi Haizaki melayangkan pandangan pada Himuro dan Mayuzumi yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki tercantik di dunia. Entah siapa ayah kandung dari kedua makhluk itu, yang pasti Haizaki sungguh iri dengan turunan wajah menawan mereka yang bisa membuat siapapun terbius bahkan dengan satu colekan tangan. Kali ini mereka benar-benar menjadi lekong cantik dengan gaun panjang apik yang membalut tubuh ramping mereka. _Crossdress _seperti ini memang selalu membuat laki-laki lemas lutut di setiap pesta. Haizaki belum pernah mencoba sih, meski diam-diam ingin.

Himuro dan Mayuzumi asyik ber-_selfie _ria, mengeksiskan diri mereka di media sosial masing-masing sebelum pergi ke pesta dansa. Bahkan tanpa tambahan efek di instagram_,_ wajah mereka sudah ganteng natural.

"Cantik sekali, duh." Haizaki tidak sengaja bergumam cukup keras, membuat tiga orang yang sedang bersuka cita itu mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"Iri, ya? Kamu jelek sih, jadi nggak bisa kayak kami." Mayuzumi berkata kurang ajar, kemudian ia menggaet lengan mama dan adiknya disertai dengan lengosan angkuh. "Ayo, Mah, Dek. Kita pergi di sini."

"Shougo jaga rumah, yaaaa." Himuro berkedip ganjen sambil dadah-dadah.

Hanamiya Makoto-sama menjulurkan lidahnya dengan alay, mengejek Haizaki dengan tak kalah kurang ajarnya.

_**BLAM**_

Pintu surga menuju istana pun tertutup.

Haizaki menahan dirinya untuk tidak guling-guling di lantai sambil nangis. Dari sekian hardikan, ia masih tidak bisa menerima ejekan Mayuzumi yang bilang ia jelek. Memang wajah pucat datar bak papan gilesan itu laku, hah?! Haizaki merutuki kakak tirinya, mendadak amnesia akan pujian kegantengan Mayuzumi yang sempat ia berikan beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia menyeret kakinya lesu ke pinggir jendela, mengambil posisi duduk dan termenung di sana. Bosan menangisi nasib, mendadak ia bingung harus berbuat apa selain membenam kepala ke dalam lipatan lututnya. Lama ia berdiam diri pada posisi tersebut, telinganya runut mendengar putaran detik jarum jam yang akan mengantar dirinya pada esok hari. Iya, besok semua akan kembali seperti biasa. Upik abu ini mungkin hanya perlu tidur untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah gulana.

"Psst!"

Sesaat ia mendengar suara familier milik seseorang yang seharusnya ada di pulau seberang arah selatan sana. Ah, mungkin ia hanya berdelusi.

_Ckris!_

Nah lho, sekarang malah ia mendengar kicauan gunting milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"HUWAAA, SHOU-CHAN. APA MEREKA MENYAKITI TELINGAMU SAMPAI BUDEK? SHOU-CHAN BENAR-BENAR TERKENA KEKERASAN DALAM RUMAH TANGGA, HUWEEEENG!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Haizaki semakin terdorong ke belakang, nyaris ia batuk-batuk karena terjangan seseorang yang baru saja menggunakan otot tenggorokannya secara berlebih, "KAZUNARI _TEME. _LEPASKAN AKU!"

Takao terkikik meski tangan Haizaki mendorongnya keras, mata rajawalinya memerhatikan kawannya ini dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum sedih.

"Haizaki-kun merana sekali. Kenapa selama ini Haizaki-kun tidak menceritakan keadaanmu pada kami?" Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada selembut ulat sutra—err, kain sutra—sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk atas kepala Haizaki yang berdebu abu.

"Se—sebentar!" Haizaki menegakkan kakinya untuk berdiri, tatapannya nyalang menyapu rekan-rekan _Disney Princess _ini. Semuanya terlihat sangat cantik, gaun yang dikenakan sangat pas dan mewakili kisah-kisah cinta mereka tersendiri—oke, kecuali _Pocahontas _yang masih nangkring sambil nyengir di jendela dengan pakaiannya yang kekurangan bahan seperti _style_ abadinya. "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini?!"

"Untuk ke pesta dansa Shuuzou, tentu saja." Akashi menjawab kalem, mengabaikan Haizaki yang berjengit setelah mendengar nama kecil si pangeran bisa disebut seenak jidat oleh mafia gunting ini. "Nggak usah natep aku kayak gitu, Shougo. Dia itu mantanku. _Selow_ aja sih."

... _swag _banget, astaga.

"Waduh, Murasakibara bakal ngambek kalau tahu kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi di pesta." Aomine nyeletuk.

"Cih. Aku tidak akan berpaling dari Atsushi. Aku dan Shuuzou sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi. Dia ganteng tapi nggak imut kayak Atsushi." Akashi tersenyum nista membayangkan sang pacar. "Lagian tipe dia itu yang maso. Ogah banget dikit-dikit diajak main _bondage_."

_Bondage?! _Tanpa sadar Haizaki kembali bertanya kepo, "Te—terus waktu itu apa kau mau, Akashi?"

"Nggaklah." Akashi menatap Haizaki tajam, marah karena Haizaki membayangkan Akashi dalam keadaan tak terhormat seperti itu. "Guntingku sudah bersabda. Kutendang dia. Kita putus. Bai."

Diam-diam Haizaki berpikir bahwa Akashi telah bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tersebut. Bukankah hal itu sangat menyenangkan?

_Anjir_, Haizaki maso.

"Sudah! Kita sudah terlambat!" Takao meluruskan suasana yang mulai belok dari rencana awal. "Shou-chan, kami akan mengajakmu ke pesta dansa kerajaan. Di sana Shin-chan dan teman-temannya juga sudah menunggu. Kami tahu kalau Shou-chan juga sangaaaaaaat ingin pergi untuk bertemu dengan pangeran. Maka dari itu, ayo bersiap!"

Belum sempat Haizaki melontarkan jawaban, Kuroko sudah menarik tangannya sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain sudah digerayangi tak hormat oleh makhluk-makhluk ini. Ia nyaris saja menjerit banci kalau saja Takao tidak memberitahu bahwa ia sedang akan dipakaikan baju. Pandangan Haizaki fokus pada Aomine yang membawah gaun kelabu cerah dengan bagian bawah yang melebar seperti yang Akashi, Kuroko, dan Takao kenakan. Dalam sekejap gaun tersebut sudah terpasang membalut tubuhnya.

"Gyaaaa, Shou-chan _kira kira_!" Takao menjerit alay.

Kali ini giliran Akashi yang merapikan rambut Haizaki dan menggunting beberapa helai rambut kelabunya yang tak rata, tak lupa Kuroko yang ada di bagian depan memakaikan _eyeliner _andalan Kise dan maskara andalan Midorima. Dalam waktu singkat, si upik abu sudah menjelma menjadi _princess _sejati.

"Cinderella _is back._" Akashi tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja rekan-rekannya.

"Haizaki-kun manis sekali." Kuroko berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Haizaki, mumpung Kagami tidak ada. "Cantik."

Modus, oke.

"Oi, Haizaki. Kemarikan kakimu." Aomine sudah menunduk di bawah Haizaki sedaritadi, di tangannya sudah ada sepasang sepatu mewah bening yang terbuat dari kaca. "Pakai ini."

Haizaki manut. Dipakainya sepatu kaca itu yang ternyata sangat pas di kakinya, kemudian ia mencoba tidak menjerit alay seperti Takao tadi karena rasa _excited _yang teramat sangat.

"Coba berputar, Shou-chan!"

Kembali menurut, Haizaki mengambil dua sisi gaunnya dan berputar di tempat dengan bunyi sepatu kaca yang terdengar merdu disertai helaian rambut kelabu halus yang tersibak. Rekan-rekannya pun menahan diri untuk tidak _nosebleed_ melihat pemandangan unyu tersebut.

"Sempurna. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi."

Akashi bertitah, babu-babu tak resminya itupun dengan cepat mendorong sang Cinderella keluar rumah menuju kereta kencana berbentuk mobil _limousine _milik Akashi yang saat ini sedang digunakan mereka untuk ramai-ramai berkumpul menuju pesta dansa. Terlihat hedonis namun beginilah kenyataan hidup para _princess _masa kini yang berbahagia.

"Haizaki-kun, nanti jangan lupa tolong pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam. Takutnya nanti keluarga tiri kamu sudah keburu pulang. Nanti bilang saja sama pak supir minta tolong diantar ke rumah."

Entah kesambet jin ifrid macam apa Haizaki malam ini, ia mengangguk manis mendengar perkataan Kuroko layaknya anjing unyu.

.

~000~

.

"AOMINE-CCHIIIIIIII!" Saat melihat mobil _limousine _yang membawa belahan jiwanya, Kise langsung berlari, melompat, dan menerjang sosok tinggi berkulit eksotis nan tampan tersebut. Aomine yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu sontak menangkap tubuh Kise yang kebetulan lebih kecil darinya. Jadilah si pirang itu menemplok seperti koala yang memeluk pohon gosong akibat sinar matahari. "AOMINE-CCHI, AKU KANGEN."

"Aku juga kangen sekali sama kamu, cintaku."

"Ihh, Aomine-cchi apa-apaan sih. Ahaha."

Akashi seketika berdehem keras, menghentikan obrolan alay dari pasangan sebelah. Ia mengancam Kise dan Aomine dengan mata kucingnya, memastikan mereka akan bersikap kalem selama acara sebelum akhirnya Akashi melenggang cantik ke arah Murasakibara. Ah, monster buruk rupa itu kini sudah kembali menjelma menjadi luar biasa tampan yang imut dengan lolipop di mulutnya

"Sei- chiiiin~ selamat datang! Sei-chin malam ini maniiis sekali, aku jadi ingin memakan Sei-chin." Belum apa-apa sudah ditodong gombalan menjurus, membuat Akashi nyaris ingin menyumpal mulut si buto ungu tampan ini dengan mulutnya—eh? Oke, lupakan.

"Jangan seperti itu, Atsushi. Kalau kamu bisa bersikap manis, aku pasti juga akan memberikanmu semua dariku yang manis-manis."

Mendengar jawaban Akashi yang ambigu, entah mengerti atau tidak yang pasti Atsushi tetap ber-hore ria.

"Hai, Shin-chan!" Takao melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Midorima, pipi si _tsundere _itu kemudian merona parah melihat Takao yang imut dengan bando orange kekuningan di atasnya. "Kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _nanodayo_. K—kau sendiri baik-baik saja?"

Idih, malu-malu jadi sok formal begitu deh.

"Uggh, Shin-chan jangan ngegemesin begitu dong. _Kokoro _ini nggak kuat melihat rona merah malu-malu di pipimu."

Takao mesem-mesem imut, membuat Midorima semakin menahan diri untuk tak menerkamnya hidup-hidup di depan pintu istana.

Keadaan rempong mereka jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko yang tanpa basa-basi langsung berjalan ke arah Kagami. Putri salju yang molek itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan si pangeran alis bercabang yang tak lain adalah tunangannya tersayang.

"Kang Kagami, aku kesepian dari kemarin. Padahal sebentar lagi 'kan kita akan menikah. Kenapa kau sering meninggalkan diriku seorang diri?"

"Iya, Tetsuya, sayang. Maafin akang ya. Akang 'kan sibuk."

"_Da aku mah apa atuh_ ... nggak ada apa-apanya, ya. Sering banget ditinggal akang."

_**Cup**_

Kagami mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko sebagai permintaan maaf, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap sayang helaian rambut biru cerah dengan wangi _vanilla _tersebut. "Sudah. Snow White milik akang yang geulis jangan ngambek lagi, ya. Besok kita pulang bareng. Okeh?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap sambil mengulas senyum termanisnya.

Pasangan-pasangan bahagia itu mulai masuk ke dalam istana, meninggalkan Cinderella yang masih termenung di dalam mobil _limousine _tersebut. Dari tadi ia hanya melihat adegan-adegan tersebut dari balik kaca jendela, rasanya ia tidak pede untuk melangkah keluar.

"Neng Cinderella, buruan masuk ke istana. Pestanya sudah mau mulai loh." Pak supir berkulit hitam bernama Papa Mbaye Siki, yang ngakunya diimpor langsung oleh Akashi dari Senegal, mengingatkan Haizaki yang daritadi terhenyak akan suasana istana yang asing. "Ntar kalau mau jam dua belas Mamang tunggu di sini lagi ya. Nggak usah nunggu temen-temen Eneng, mereka pasti bakal nginep di sini—lupa waktu."

"Makasih, Mang." Haizaki mengangguk, yang tanpa ia sadari terlihat sangat unyu—semata-mata karena bando putih kelabu melingkari kepalanya. Pemandangan tersebut membuat tangan Papa nyaris mengunci otomatis seluruh pintu mobil dan melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan. Namun tentu saja Papa tidak melakukannya, ia masih ingat kesadisan bosnya yang absolut.

Sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena gaunnya yang lebar serta sepatu kaca yang selalu mengeluarkan suara nyaring, Haizaki membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keluar dari mobil serta menapaki tiap-tiap anak tangga istana.

~000~

Pangeran Shuuzou hanya bersandar di dinding lantai dua istana. Matanya menatap bosan para undangan yang baginya sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak ada yang bertampang maso daritadi, si pangeran jadi semakin pesimis. Sesekali matanya melirik Akashi yang saat ini sedang berdansa bahagia dengan Murasakibara. Hah, mantannya yang cantik itu rasanya sudah tidak lagi menarik. Padahal Nijimura ingat sewaktu kecil dulu Seijuurou bagai buah stroberi yang imut. Bola mata besar dan bulat, tubuh mungil, wibawa yang penuh pesona. Namun sepertinya itu semua sudah sirna, mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi.

"Hai."

Nijimura mengerjap, kaget menyadari ada orang yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Pangeran kok sendirian saja?"

Mengabaikan nada bicara yang didengarnya seperti banci taman lawang, ia kembali menatap seseorang di hadapannya. Lama Nijimura untuk menyadari makhluk di hadapannya ini ternyata mempunyai wajah mulus yang luar biasa menawan.

"Himuro Tatsuya." Pria itu mengeluarkan senyum maut dan mengulurkan tangannya tanda ingin berkenalan.

Nijimura nyaris bertanya dalam hati akan _gender _orang tersebut saking cantiknya. Namun Nijimura tetap membalas uluran tangan Himuro, yang tanpa sadar Himuro balik meremas ganjen.

"Shuuzou—"

"Aku tahu namamu, kok. Kamu 'kan pangeran." Himuro tertawa renyah. "Mau nggak pangeran dansa sama aku?"

Nijimura memutar matanya. _Well, _baru kali ini Nijimura merasa tidak ingin menendang seseorang yang agresif padanya, maka dengan senang hati Nijimura menyambut ajakan Himuro. Lagipula sudah satu jam berlalu namun ia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang memikat hatinya. Untuk sekedar bersenang-senang, cowok cantik ini boleh juga. Sementara dari kejauhan, terlihat Mayuzumi yang manyun karena kalah suit dari adiknya untuk mengajak pangeran berkenalan lebih dulu. Padahal ia sudah dandan cantik berjam-jam, tapi ia saat ini ia hanya bisa berdiam di tempat dan sibuk menolak om-om ganjen yang mengajak dansa. Parahnya lagi sepertinya Pangeran Shuuzou tertarik dengan adiknya, membuat dunia Mayuzumi jungkir balik.

Sementara itu Haizaki ngos-ngosan ketika mencapai tangga paling atas. Peluh keringat ia hadapi, gaunnya sangat berat, sepatu kacanya sungguh berisik, entah kenapa ia merasa dimana-mana nasibnya merana sekali. Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu istana, sesaat ia terlihat bimbang dan bingung. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Haizaki hanya tertegun sesaat melihat betapa luasnya istana kerajaan. Alunan musik mengalir lembut, meski suara penyanyi di kasetnya terdengar mirip suara kakak tirinya, Himuro Tatsuya—atau ini hanya bias seseorang yang ingin pesta istana ini diiringi musik ballad dari band kece pengisi pengisi _theme song _acara basketnya Kuroko.

Haizaki tidak menyadari sosoknya menjadi pusat perhatian ribuan pasang mata undangan di dalam _hall_ utama kerajaan.

"Pangeran Shuuzou?" Himuro melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Nijimura yang tiba-tiba mematung karena kehadiran sosok misterius di gerbang pintu utama itu. "PANGERAN SHUUZOU!"

Nijimura terkesiap oleh teriakan Himuro. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok kelabu yang di matanya terlihat sangat menawan. Tidak, sosok itu bukan cowok paling menawan di dunia yang Nijimura pernah lihat, bahkan Nijimura akui Himuro jauh lebih cantik. Sosok itu manis, memesona, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat seluruh mata terpaku padanya daripada perihal kecantikan. Entah apa. Apapun itu, sang pangeran sungguh dibuat mati penasaran olehnya.

"Ma—maaf, Tatsuya. Bisa kita ngobrol lain kali?"

"APA?!" Himuro menjerit, kaget. Baru sepuluh detik lalu cintanya disambut oleh pangeran, namun tiba-tiba perasaannya terhempas begitu saja layaknya sisa reruntuhan pesawat MH370 yang tersapu ombak samudra Hindia.

"Kita ngobrol lain kali saja, ya?" Nijimura mengulang kalimatnya tanpa dosa.

Pandangan Himuro mulai kabur oleh air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu, muak dan lelah karena telah terkena harapan palsu oleh Nijimura. "Pangeran jahat!"

Apa salah Himuro, ya Tuhan? Murasakibara sudah meninggalkannya, lalu Nijimura pun turut meninggalkannya. Mungkin karena ia banyak dosa pada upik abu. Sepertinya besok ia harus mulai tobat dan memakai hijab agar dosa-dosanya dihapus oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Pangeran Shuuzou hanya menghela napas melihat Himuro yang berlari indah. Bukan maksud Nijimura untuk menyakiti hati cowok cantik itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sungguh penasaran dengan sosok misterius kelabu yang sedang berdiri anggun di sana. Nijimura _dokidoki, _rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang indah selain pelangi yang menyerupai namanya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah maju, kali ini ribuan pasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik si pangeran yang tampaknya mulai _action _pada si kelabu. Haizaki yang menyadari si pangeran berjalan ke arahnya hanya bisa tercengang, ia salah tingkah dan semakin bingung harus bagaimana. Tatapan mereka bertemu dari kejauhan, bagai Rangga dan Cinta yang terpisah oleh satu purnama.

"Siapa kamu?" Bukannya sapaan halus yang dilontarkan, namun Nijimura malah bersedekap sambil memicingkan mata, meneliti sosok itu dari atas hingga bawah. Hatinya meraung, bukan ini yang ia mau! Nijimura ingin mengamit tangan si kelabu dan bertanya namanya serta mengajak berdansa, bukan malah melabraknya seperti ini. "Kenapa kayak orang ling lung di pesta saya?" Izinkan Nijimura menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok Cina karena menambah parah keadaan.

"Pesta kamu?" Haizaki mengangkat alis, merasa tak terima dengan nada bicara pangeran yang menusuk. Meski demikian, ia sungguh bahagia akhirnya bisa di-_notice _juga dengan orang nomor satu di negeri ini. "Oh, kamu pangerannya? Aku kira tukang kosek WC istana." Ujar Haizaki dengan kurang ajar pada sang tuan rumah.

Gila, Nijimura sudah maha ganteng bagai _fushion _Thomas Sangster dan Benedict Cumberbatch begini malah dikira tukang kosek WC. Jikalau Nijimura tidak menaruh hati pada sosok ini, sudah pasti ia tendang orang ini ke cincin Saturnus.

"Siapa nama kamu?" Nijimura bertanya kepo.

"..." Haizaki memutar bola matanya, ia tidak bisa seenaknya memberikan nama aslinya pada si pangeran ini. Bisa-bisa besok pagi ia sudah dimutilasi oleh tiga orang sadis di rumahnya.

"SIAPA NAMA KAMU, WOI?!"

"Cinderella!" Haizaki menjawan spontan, setengah merutuki kenapa nama itu yang mengalir dari otak sempitnya dan keluar melalui mulutnya.

Nijimura kicep melihat Haizaki yang terkaget dengan imut. Namanya juga manis sekali, meski Nijimura tahu bahwa itu hanya alias seperti Snow White dan Pocahontas.

"Ehm. Jadi, sekarang kamu mau apa? Ada perlu di sini?"

Haizaki bingung. Nijimura juga ikut bingung. Datang ke pesta dansa tapi nggak tahu mau apa, siapa yang waras?

"Tsk. Ya udah. Kita udah diliatin banyak orang di sini. Mending kamu dansa sama saya sekarang." Nijimura mulai mengeluarkan modus level telur teri.

"Saya nggak bisa dansa."

"Hah?" Sang pangeran mendelik. "Jadi kamu datang ke pesta dansa tapi nggak bisa dansa?! Logika kamu di mana sih? MIKIR!"

Sungguh, sebenarnya Nijimura ingin mendekap tubuh Cinderella dan meminta maaf atas segala perbuatannya yang tak menggenakkan hati.

Kendati seperti itu pun ternyata Haizaki diam-diam ingin tertawa dan bangga karena bisa menyulut emosi Nijimura. Namun ia tetap memasang tampang datar ala Mayuzumi. "Eh, saya nggak se-bego itu juga. Memangnya salah? Banyak kok undangan pesta dansa yang nggak bisa dansa." Haizaki melirik Aomine—yang sudah pasti tidak bisa berdansa—dan Kise yang malah mengambil tempat di pojokan, entah sedang apa mereka hanya Tuhan dan bakteri di sekitar mereka yang tahu.

"Udah. Mendingan kamu dansa sama saya sekarang." Nijimura menarik pergelangan tangan Haizaki yang tidak sengaja tergenggam sangat keras, membuat Haizaki meringis namun tak berteriak. Nijimura yang menyadari genggamannya yang terlalu kasar pun terkaget karena Haizaki hanya diam tanpa protes. Merasa curiga, sekali lagi ia mengeraskan pegangan tangannya dengan tenaga dua kali lipat, namun Haizaki pun masih tak berteriak meski wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kesakitan. Astaga.

'_HANJER, DIA BENERAN JODOH GUE YANG MASO. GILA, SHINTAROU, LO BENER-BENER DUKUN BERBAKAT.' _

Nijimura menjerit dalam hati, tanpa sadar ia menatap Cinderella dengan tatapan berbinar bak menemukan permata indah dalam laut.

"Keras banget, ya? Maaf." Nijimura mengendurkan eratan tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Udah biasa ngerasa sakit yang lebih dari ini kok." Haizaki menjawab kelewat jujur, membuat _inner_ Nijimura semakin menggelepar indah akan bayangan kemasoan si kelabu.

"Sakit ... di mana?" si pangeran kembali kepo.

"Eh? Err, kadang di sini—" Haizaki memiringkan kepalanya, mengekspos leher putih lebam bekas rantai _collar _ulah Mayuzumi, "—kemudian beberapa di bagian tubuh lain sih—"

Kesadaran mulai merayapi otak Nijimura ketika melihat apa yang sedang Haizaki lakukan, "Jangan seenaknya memamerkan tubuhmu, bego! Kau mau keperjakaanmu lenyap, hah?!"

Haizaki melotot kesal, tak terima akan sebutan kurang ajar yang baru disemprotnya. "Eh, pangeran sompret. Kan kamu yang nanya duluan, kenapa kamu yang bilang saya bego?"

"Kamu yang sompret."

"Kamu."

"Ya udah, dansa yuk."

"Yuk."

_Madafakka._

.

.

.

Alunan musik ballad dari kaset band yang vokalisnya mirip sekali dengan suara Himuro Tatsuya itu masih mengalun lembut, mengiringi dansa sang pangeran dan belahan hatinya yang maso itu. Mereka sengaja memilih dansa di luar halaman istana agar suasana romantis dan jauh dari keramaian, bagai dunia seutuhnya hanya milik mereka berdua. Bunga-bunga imajiner bermekaran di hati keduanya seiring dengan tatapan mereka yang beradu serta kedua telapak tangan mereka yang menyatu. Sementara sebelah tangan Nijimura yang berada di pinggang Haizaki terasa begitu hangat. Mereka berputar dan berdansa anggun, menimbulkan derap-derap kecil teratur di lantai halaman istana.

Cinderella sangat bahagia, sesaat derita cuci piring dan segala pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk di pikirannya mendadak sirna. Prestasinya malam ini sungguh memuaskan karena ia berhasil dinotis oleh sang pangeran. Sementara Nijimura sendiri juga luar biasa senang tiada tara karena akhirnya sang pujaan hati bertandang ke kediamannya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu.

Seharusnya semua ini akan langsung berakhir bahagia.

Sebelum suara bel jam raksasa yang menunjukkan waktu tengah malam berdentang keras.

"Astaga!"

Haizaki sontak melangkah mundur, beruntung Nijimura refleks mengamit lengan Haizaki yang nyaris lepas dari cengkramannya. Bagaimana bisa Cinderella lupa waktu? Saudara-saudara tiri dan ibunya bisa saja pulang ke rumah sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah tengah malam!"

"Lalu?"

"TOLONG LEPASIN TANGANKU. AKU HARUS PULANG!"

"HAH?!" Nijimura menjerit tak rela. Apa-apaan ini? Ia memiliki alur cerita tersendiri yang berencana akan mengenalkan Cinderella pada kawan-kawannya, lalu esoknya ia akan mengumumkan pencarian jodohnya telah sukses. "Tidak! Kamu sudah seenak jidat datang ke sini dan mencuri hati saya, kamu nggak bisa membuangnya begitu saja! Untuk apa kamu pulang jika rumah masa depanmu adalah di sini?!"

'_Njir, gombalannya maut.' _Haizaki mau nangis.

"Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat? Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar … kamu bukan jelangkung, 'kan?"

"Kurang ajar!"

Haizaki emosi, ia segera melepas sebelah sepatu kaca berbobot lima kilogram itu dan dilemparkannya pada wajah ganteng Nijimura.

"ADUH!"

Berhasil. Sepatu itu tepat mencium kening sang pangeran, cengkramannya di telapak tangan Cinderella pun terlepas.

"Sudah! Saya nggak ada waktu lagi dan saya harus pergi! Bai!" Cepat-cepat Haizaki menuruni tangga dengan bajunya yang rempong ini, ia masih seram akan bayangan keluarga tirinya itu jika tidak menemukan Haizaki di rumah. Astaga, ia masih jomblo, ia tidak mau mati.

"CINDERELLA!"

Mengabaikan isi hatinya yang terdalam, Haizaki menutup telinga dan pura-pura tak mendengar teriakan indah tersebut. Hatinya mencelos. Teriakan tadi adalah satu-satunya teriakan tulus untuknya penuh kasih, tidak seperti keluarga tirinya yang selalu meneriaki Haizaki dengan keji.

"CINDERELLA, PENCOPET HATIKU. KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!"

_**SYUUUNG**_

Perasaan Haizaki tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke atas dan menemukan sepatu kacanya kembali melayang, siap mendarat di kepalanya dalam hitungan detik. Anjer, Nijimura tega. Haizaki tahu benar _heels_ sepatu kaca itu sanggup membuat kepalanya bocor dalam sekali lemparan.

Tapi Nijimura tidak punya pilihan lain. Kecepatan lari Cinderella sungguh di atas rata-rata, mau tak mau ia harus membuat Cinderella pingsan agar tidak bisa pergi.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Beruntung Haizaki bisa menghindar dengan mulus, sepatu kaca itu meleset mendarat di belakangnya. Ajaibnya, sepatu itu tidak pecah.

Mamang Papa Mbaye sudah meneriakinya.

"NENG!"

"CINDERELLA!"

"NEEENG, CEPAAAT MASUK KE MOBIL!"

"MAMAAAANG!"

"CINDERELLAAA!"

Pintu mobil sudah dibuka, Haizaki loncat indah dan sukses meluncur masuk ke dalam _limousine _Akashi. Mamang Papa langsung tancap gas dan mobil melaju kencang membawa Cinderella pulang, meninggalkan Nijimura yang patah hati di tangga istana.

Sungguh, Nijimura benci mengakui ini tapi ia sudah kepalang cinta pada Cinderella pada pandangan pertama. Ia yakin Haizaki adalah jodohnya yang sering disebutkan Midorima. Nijimura juga tidak bodoh, ia tahu Cinderella juga menaruh hati padanya. Siapa yang tidak bertekuk lutut pada pangeran ganteng seperti Nijimura? Namun yang tersisa di hadapannya adalah sepatu kaca yang masih berkilau cantik, hanya itu memori yang ia punya untuk mengenang Cinderella.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sepatu kaca itu untuk mencarinya, _nanodayo. _Cari orang yang ukuran kakinya pas dengan sepatu itu. Terserah mau diikuti apa tidak. Dan ingat, bukannya aku peduli." Pangeran Shintarou mendadak memberikan wejangannya, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri di sana dengan Takao yang terus menempel di lengannya .

Nijimura menyeringai, "Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?"

Takao hanya mesem-mesem melihat keduanya, tidak seru kan memberitahu tempat tinggal Cinderella cepat-cepat.

~000~

Himuro tidak jadi pakai hijab untuk bertobat, namun ia mulai mencoba untuk memperbaiki sifat-sifat jahanamnya.

Pagi itu Mayuzumi nyaris terkena serangan jantung melihat adiknya membawakan sarapan ke kamarnya dengan senyum cantik dan tutur kata yang lembut. Hanamiya juga hampir menyambar koleksi senjata yang ia curi dari Haizaki karena curiga orang itu adalah _prototype _yang menyerupai anaknya. Sementara Haizaki sendiri juga tak kalah kaget melihat pekerjaan rumah tangganya sebagian sudah dikerjakan oleh kakak tirinya itu. Ya, semoga saja barokah.

Selain Himuro, situasi sudah kembali normal. Haizaki hanya bisa menganggap bahwa yang tadi malam ia alami hanyalah mimpi.

Mayuzumi yang sedang membaca novel di depan halaman rumah memicingkan mata ketika melihat beberapa pengawal kerajaan menempel beberapa lembar kertas pengumuman di beberapa tembok wilayahnya. Kepo menerjang, pria itu segera bangkit menghampiri tembok di seberang taman rumahnya dan membaca kata per kata pengumuman itu dengan khidmat.

.

.

"IBUNDA-SAMA! TATSUYA!"

Mayuzumi menjerit tampan sembari menggebrak pintu rumah, membuat Hanamiya mengernyit jengkel dan Himuro menatap penuh tanda tanya. Haizaki yang baru selesai menyeterika nyaris lupa mencopot kabelnya karena kedatangan heboh Mayuzumi.

"Masih ada kesempatan kita untuk menjadi ratu dari Pangeran Shuuzou." Mayuzumi mengambil napas, ia memberikan selembar kertas pengumuman yang ia robek tadi. "Tadi malam putri manis beralias Cinderella yang berhasil menaburkan peletnya pada si pangeran ternyata menjatuhkan sepatunya. Pangeran akan menikahi orang yang kakinya pas dengan ukuran sepatu itu! Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap, Tatsuya, karena pengawal kerajaan akan datang ke tiap rumah warga."

Haizaki terpaku di tempat. Diam-diam ia ingin menangis haru karena usaha Nijimura yang keras untuk mencarinya kembali.

Sementara itu Himuro mendesah putus asa, "Tapi dia sudah menolakku tadi malam, Onii-_sama_. Biarpun ukuran kakiku pas, tapi hatinya tidak akan bisa."

Mayuzumi dan Hanamiya ingin _headbang _melihat kelakuan Himuro yang sudah _out-of-character _di luar batas.

"Peduli setan soal cinta, yang penting salah satu diantara kalian bisa menjadi ratu. Kau harus mencobanya." Hanamiya menarik wajah Himuro, menanti jawaban sesuai dengan titahnya.

Takut dibantai oleh ibunya sendiri, akhirnya Himuro mengangguk pelan.

Hanamiya menyeringai puas, namun seringainya itu tak bertahan lama ketika melihat Haizaki yang sedang tersenyum dengan pandangan kosong. Entah mungkin anak si Shoichi ini sudah mulai gila, yang pasti Hanamiya mulai curiga bahwa—

—si upik abu ini adalah Cinderella.

Tepat sekali. Bodohnya Hanamiya tidak segera menyadarinya, pantas saja ia merasa rambut Cinderella yang tadi malam itu familier sekali.

"Ibunda-sama?"

Mayuzumi bertanya penasaran saat Hanamiya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian ia kembali keluar dari kamar dengan _revolver _yang berada digenggamannya.

"MATI KAMU, CINDERELLA! HEAAAAH!"

_**DOR**_

Mayuzumi melotot, Himuro berteriak. Haizaki yang menjadi incaran telah berhasil _kop roll _menghindar satu meter dari peluru tersebut mendarat, meski degup jantungnya masih berdetak luar biasa kencang saking kagetnya.

"KAMPRET NJING, CERITA CINDERELLA MACAM APA YANG PAKAI SENAPAN!"

Haizaki merutuki nasibnya lagi sembari masih berlari, pintu depan dekat sekali dengan Mayuzumi dan ia yakin kakak tirinya itu tidak akan membiarkannya keluar. Mau tidak mau ia berlari ke lantai atas.

"JANGAN LARI. KAMU HARUS MATI, CINDERELLAAAAA."

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR**_

Adegan film koboi di rumah itu berlanjut sekitar dua menit. Haizaki berlari ke arah loteng dan akhirnya hanya bisa sampai ke dalam kamarnya sendiri yang tertutup, bahkan tak ada jendela untuk turun dan kabur. Ah, kalau memang hidupnya harus sampai di sini, ia sudah berbahagia akan pertemuannya dengan Nijimura tadi malam. Sudahlah.

"_Mommy_!" teriakan Himuro terdengar dari bawah. "Tolong hentikan dulu. Pengawal kerajaan sudah ada di depan rumah, jangan buat mereka berpikir ada hal aneh di dalam rumah ini!"

"Cih." Hanamiya kesal. "Chihiro, urus dia dulu."

Mayuzumi menyeringai senang, dijatuhkannya tubuh adik tirinya itu dan dengan cekatan ia mulai merantai dua tangan Haizaki dengan sisi ranjang, tak lupa dengan dua kakinya. Mulutnya disumpal dengan sprei hingga ia tak bisa berteriak. Ada hal yang berbeda dengan Haizaki dari malam-malam sebelumnya selama ia diperlakukan tidak manusiawi seperti ini, Mayuzumi baru menyadari ada setitik air mata di ujung mata kiri Haizaki. Rona pipi adik tirinya juga sedikit memerah karena lelah berlari. _What a sweet mess_, entah kenapa Mayuzumi menelan ludah melihat adik tirinya ini.

Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar itu, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang mulai kacau.

.

.

"Tuh, kan. Sepatunya terlalu besar. Sudah kubilang Cinderella itu bukan aku." Himuro menunduk dalam. Ia kesal melihat bukan hanya pengawal kerajaan yang datang, namun juga Pangeran Nijimura sendiri. Rupa-rupanya Himuro masih sakit hati akan penolakan yang dialaminya tadi malam.

Kali ini ganti Mayuzumi yang mencoba sepatu tersebut.

"Terlalu kecil." Hyuuga Junpei, pengawal istana nomor satu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Nampaknya ia sudah lelah mengetok pintu-pintu rumah warga sedari pagi.

Mayuzumi mendadak pundung karena menyadari kakinya yang terlalu besar, mungkin ia harus diet untuk kakinya dari sekarang.

"Apa sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi di sini?" Nijimura berusaha tegar di tengah hatinya yang masih berharap.

"Tidak." Hanamiya menjawab cepat. "Tidak ada lagi."

Himuro tak kuasa lagi menahan kekejian yang telah dilakukan ibu dan kakaknya. Ia tidak mau kemalangan menimpa dirinya lagi, sudah cukup ia berkali-kali gagal menjalin kasih karena kelakuannya dulu yang di luar kemanusiaan. "Ada, Pangeran. Masih ada adik kami yang bungsu di sini. Dia ada di kamar, loteng paling atas."

Mayuzumi mendelik ke arah adiknya, sementara Hanamiya memutar dua bola matanya murka.

"Tatsuya. Kau berdelusi." Hanamiya membantah.

Sementara Nijimura mulai merasakan benang merah tak kasat mata di jari kelingkingnya tertarik menguat. "Maaf, izinkan saya memeriksa—"

"Tidak ada orang di lantai atas." Mayuzumi ikut ngotot.

Himuro menyambar tangan Nijimura dan mengajaknya berlari menaiki lantai atas. Teriakan serta serapah Hanamiya dan Mayuzumi mengudara, namun seketika bungkam ketika para pengawal istana mulai mengurus mereka. Biarlah Himuro menjadi anak dan adik durhaka sesekali, yang penting Tuhan tahu ia melakukan hal yang benar.

"Di sini." Himuro ngos-ngosan, menunjuk pintu kamar Haizaki yang bolong-bolong terkena lubang peluru. "Kamar Shougo. Dobrak saja pintunya."

Nijimura deg-degan.

Namun dalam sekali dobrakan keras dengan bahunya, pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Gelap, tak ada cahaya masuk sama sekali meski tengah hari. Nijimura mulai keringat dingin, sosok yang sedang dalam pose mengundang tersebut seratus persen adalah Cinderellanya. Ia masih ingat wajahnya yang pucat dan manis serta helaian kelabu rambutnya sungguh menggoda. Matanya yang terpejam memperlihatkan bulu-bulu lentik yang menggoda. Hati Nijimura kembali mencelos ketika melihat sosok yang sedang terbaring di sana dalam keadaan jauh dari kata kemanusiaan.

Nijimura mendekat, diambilnya sepatu kaca milik Cinderella dan dipasangkannya kemudian.

Pas sekali.

Himuro yang melihatnya menangis haru.

"Hei, Cinderella." Nijimura berbisik di telinga Haizaki dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Bangun, bodoh."

Haizaki mengerang pelan, matanya perlahan terbuka namun satu detik kemudian dua kelereng abu itu membulat dalam keterkejutan.

"Niji—"

Panggilan itu diredam oleh satu kecupan.

"Shuuzou." Nijimura mengoreksi. "Kau sialan … meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi malam. Kau bukan penganut cinta satu malam, 'kan?"

Haizaki melepas sebuah tawa menggemaskan, membuat Nijimura tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kembali membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya, kali ini lengkap dengan eratan lengannya di bahu Haizaki. Ah, Haizaki akhirnya mengerti bagaimana pengalaman kawan-kawannya dalam surat-surat mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong Nijimura bahagia karena Haizaki masih tidak memintanya melepas rantai—

"_Jodohmu itu maso,_ nanodayo_."_

Shintarou memang benar.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian mereka akhirnya menikah, memerintah negeri dengan bijaksana. Bahagia selamanya.

.

.

"Shuuzou. Aku mau minta sesuatu."

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Aku mau pergi ke salon Bang Reo. Mau buang sial. Aku benci warna abu-abu karena mereka sering memanggil aku upik abu."

"Ahh, maksudmu?"

"Aku mau cat rambut hitam dan merubah model rambutku kayak Bob Marley. Biar lebih _macho._"

"… ?!"

.

Cinta tak mengenal fisik. Nijimura menyetujui setelah membuat perjanjian Haizaki akan menaikkan tingkat masonya setiap malam.

Lalu mereka tetap bahagia, selamanya.

**Tamat**

**a/n: **aaarrrwwww *kabur melayang* Makasih sudah baca! Kalau ada typo nanti saya edit pas baca ulang. Iya, saya juga pusing bacanya-ga nyangka dapet nyaris sembilan ribu kata /berguling

x'D


End file.
